


Cavity Search

by fromacloset



Series: Roleplay [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cavity Search, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Officer Winchester, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Sam and the reader spice things up with their sex life. Role playing as job and potential inmate.





	Cavity Search

You loved that Sam knew people in the sheriff department. You two had been talking about a certain roleplaying scenario you wanted to try. He had spoken to Jody and she had cleared out an interrogation room without a two way mirror. 

Sam hadn’t given her the specifics, but given your previous sex stories, this was going to be kinky as shit and she was oddly happy to be a part of that.

You sat in the room, it was dimly lit. There was a table and a chair that you sat on and other than that, four grey walls. You rubbed your thighs together, feeling your arousal grow. You were wearing your black lace thong, mini jean skirt, no bra and a small tank top and your shoes were off.

You saw the box of latex gloves and lube. Finally Sam walked in wearing a cop uniform. You it your lip holding back a moan.

“Y/n?” he asked harshly.

“Officer Winchester, you should never keep a girl waiting. I did nothing wrong” you said with a smirk, batting your eyelashes. He clenched his jaw and got close to your face. 

“Oh no?” he growled. He stepped away.

“I’m innocent.” You purred “I did nothing wrong.”

“I’ve been ordered to do a cavity search. “ Sam walked over slowly to the desk and pulled on a latex glove letting it go with a snap. “Make sure you’re not hiding anything.” He snapped on the other glove and grabbed you by the arm and yanked you up and started to undo your skirt.

“Hey!” you protested. He yanked your skirt down and you stepped out. “I’m not!” He pulled your top off.

“Uh huh. Open your mouth” you clenched your jaw. “Open” he barked, giving a light pat. 

You refused again. One gloved hand gripped your chin and the other hand he used his thumb and forefinger to pinch your nose. You felt humiliated which only made you more aroused. With no other choice but to open your mouth, you did. With his fingers still pinching your nose, his hand that was on your chin felt around your mouth.

He felt your right cheek and all around your mouth, rubbing your left cheek. He touched the back of your throat and to his pleasure you did not gag. He pulled is fingers back.

“Lift your tongue up.” He ordered looking you directly in the eye. You did and he ran two fingers under. He let go of you, pulling his fingers out.

“See” you spat at him. He gripped your chin.

“You will treat me with respect” he shoved you a bit, taking off the glove that was in your mouth and pulled a new one on. He bent you over the table and pulled your thong down, seeing your dripping core. “spread your legs.” He didn’t budge. He spanked your inner thigh “Spread”

You did and started to stand up and he pushed her down on the table and spanked her ass. 

“Let me go.” You fidgeted and he gave another spank.

“Stay down.” He rubbed his finger through your slick folds and inserted a finger feeling around. “I need to make sure you’re not hiding anything.” He twisted his finger a few times and you tried to bite back a moan. 

“I told you” you said trying to get up and he pushed you down again. 

“I’ll just need to do a deeper examination.” He inserted two fingers in you. 

“Ow!” It really didn’t hurt at all. You were so wet, he could probably work up to four fingers. He just kept probing you, twisting.

“Need to feel around thoroughly.” He pulled his fingers out, keeping his arm bent at the elbow holding up two glistening glove fingers. “On the table, legs spread.”

“There’s nothing in there. I’m a good girl.” You said assuming the position. 

He forced your legs open, your back against the table. He spanked your inner thigh when you went to close them. 

“I don’t deserve this kind of treatment” you said, trying to get up. His clean gloved hand pushed you back down and he teased you folds a bit with his other hand and then entered them again, feeling around.

“Is that so? You’re a good girl, huh? Good girls get arrested and searched?” 

“Oooh” you couldn’t help but moan when he inserted a third finger.

“Tight little pussy you got. Starting to loosen up a bit, easy to smuggle things.” He felt around some more and you couldn’t help but arch your back. 

“Officer, please!” you begged.

“Hmm. Seems to be clear. Over the desk. One more hole I need to search.”

He snapped off the used glove putting a new one on. you didn’t move, just smirked at him. He grabbed your arms and leg, yanking you to sit up and then stand up, turning you around and pressing your face into the table.

“It’ll be a lot easier if you just do as I say.” He growled in your ear. You jumped when you felt his lubed middle finger brush against your ass. “What do you got hiding in here?”

“Nothing” you said through gritted teeth.

“Nothing?” you could hear the smirk in his voice.

You gasped when he pushed his finger in. twisting it side to side, moving it in and out. He twisted and used his other hand to spread your butt cheek. He pulled his finger out and you went to reach back. His hand that was spreading your cheek grabbed your hand and held it down. His pointer finger then penetrated your ass and probed.

“Need to make sure you’re not a dirty girl” 

“Let me go! There’s nothing in there. I told you. I’m clean.” You said begging and pleading. 

“If you relax, it will be easier” he spanked you with his hand “Stop clenching” he spanked you again and again.

He kept feeling around and then you saw him garb the lube and He pulled his fingers out only to feel two go in stretching your ass . His hand pressed your head down to the table.

“I hear you like things up your ass.” He started to scissor you open.

“Mmm” you whimpered.

He pulled his fingers out and snapped off both gloves. You hadn’t noticed that he had cuffs attached to the desk and your wrist and ankles were cuffed. This excited you more. He went out of the room and when he returned he had a TV and some device on it.

“I need to conduct an even more thorough search, since I feel you may have something hidden in your ass.”

“No. Please. I’m innocent” you begged.

He snapped on more gloves and gave a few spanks to your ass. He grabbed the anoscope and got it ready. He lubed up your ass and inserted two fingers opening you up more and then sliding the scope on. 

“Digital scope.” He snapped that glove off and turned the TV on.

You where whimpering now, crying a bit. You were humiliated even more. Your face was bright red now and Sam loved it. He was so in love with you and loved all the kinky shit you wanted to do with him. What you allowed him to do to you.

“Nothing hidden up there. Going to pull this out, you just relax” 

Sam pulled the scope out and you let out a sob. He threw it away and turned the TV off. He spanked you, causing you to whimper. You tugged at the cuffs and Sam fisted your hair, lifting your head to look at him.

“I think a night in the cell will do you some good.” He growled. 

He snapped the other glove off and uncuffed you. You dropped to the ground curling up into yourself and Sam wheeled the TV out. You not sure how he did it, but a minute later Sam walked in wearing his jeans and gray t-shirt. 

Your sobs were quit, but you had your knees up to your chest and arms wrapped around them, head in resting on your knees. You heard Sam approach you. He knelt down and you felt something warm wrap around you.

A blanket. Sam has a blanket for you. His warm, large hands are stroking your temples and he’s placing kisses on the top of your head.

“You were so good baby. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.” he whispered.

“Yeah?” you whimpered 

“Yeah, baby. I love you so much. I didn’t hurt you did I?” you shook your head. 

“I have some water for you, something to eat. Can I clean you up?” his voice is quiet and you nodded, suddenly realizing how thirsty you were. You slowly lifted your head and he rubbed his nose with yours and then kissed it. You smiled a bit. “There’s my beautiful girl.”

“Ca-can you hold me?” you whispered.

“Yeah, sweetheart.”

Sam helped you up and he sat on the chair, puling you on is lap. He cradled you, your head resting on his shoulder. His arms wrapping around you tightly, protecting you. He rubbed his nose on your forehead a few times and kissed it.

“I love you so much, Y/n. So much. I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you too. Thank you for doing that.” You whispered after a moment.

“Thank you for allowing me to do that. I’m going to clean you up now, baby. I’m going to lay you on the table, okay?” you nodded.

Sam laid you on your side, making sure the blanket was covering you. He grabbed another blanket placing it under your head, the baby wipes and pulled the blanket back and lifting your leg. He wiped you a few times and your ass. He threw the wipes away and opened the water bottle that had a straw with it.

“Small sips, honey” he said and you did. Sighing happily as the cool water went down your throat. 

“I didn’t get to cum.” You whimpered and he smiled a bit, running your fingers through your hair.

“I know you didn’t” he whispered soothingly. 

“Can I?” 

You took a few more sips of water. He put it down and opened an energy bar breaking a piece off. He held it up to your mouth and your took it.

“Very good. Have some more” he encouraged.

“Please?” you asked again.

“When we get home, but right now, you just rest up. I put you through some humiliating situations.” You nodded.

“More water?” you asked.

“Yes, baby.” He smiled grabbing the bottle and holding it up to your lips.

“I love you so much” you said smiling up at your boyfriend. He smiled and kissed your lips before putting the straw back to your mouth. 

“You’re so amazing, beautiful girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me suggestions of other role play ideas with one or two of team free will.


End file.
